


Fucking Ride My Cock Cowboy

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon lives up to his nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Ride My Cock Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to my other fic: Yee-Haw!
> 
> It is dedicated to Flora who asked for another part. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> ENJOY!!! :) 
> 
> REMEMBER: If you like it that's great! :) If you don't that's too bad. Also if you have nothing but negative comments keep them to yourself.

Illya was currently spread out on the expensive silk sheets of his luxurious king size bed that at one point he hated, thinking it was too capitalist. It also reminded him of Napoleon. The same Napoleon who was currently living up to his nickname and riding him as if his life depended on it.

The Russian admired the beautiful man that was bouncing up and down on his thick erected cock. Napoleon was the most beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. His curly, majority of the times styled jet black hair made his sea blue eye stand out and he had very long and beautiful eyelashes framing said eyes.

His cheek bones were carved from marble and his body was that of a Greek god. Illya was admiring the marks, his marks, running from Napoleon’s throat down to the inside of his thighs that he had made on the sun kissed body that was gleaming with sweat. Napoleon’s thick cock that Illya had the pleasure of tasting kept hitting the American’s stomach with each bounce and Illya’s finger prints could be seen clearly on his hips from where the man kept gripping his Cowboy.

Napoleon’s chest was red and heaving, his stomach muscles were taut. He kept saying Illya’s name as if he was praying to a god. Asking for ‘more,’ ‘harder,’ ‘right there’ and ‘fuck Illya!’

Illya knew that Napoleon was getting close to his 4th orgasm since he had demanded that Napoleon show him if he could ride like a cowboy. He knew that Napoleon was tired and his cock was sensitive and he took pride in knowing that he did that. That he managed to wipe that everlasting cocky smirk from the American’s face and replaced it with one of utter pleasure.

Illya felt himself getting close to his own orgasm as well and sat up, wrapping his strong arms around his cowboy’s waist helping him to ride his cock. Napoleon wrapped his arms around Illya’s shoulder and buried his face into the taller man’s neck.

“Illya, I can’t. It’s too much. Touch me please.” He whimpered.

Illya smiled wickedly at hearing Napoleon whimper. He loved the sounds he was making.

“No, cowboy. You will come on my cock or not at all.” Illya said into sweat slicked hair.

“Illya, _please_.” Napoleon begged.

Illya pulled back to look the still bouncing Napoleon in his eyes,

“Fucking ride my cock cowboy.” He growled.

Napoleon hearing those words and the growled, screamed Illya’s name as he came hard, his semen hitting both him and Illya on their chins.

Illya felt Napoleon tighten around him and he came shooting his seed into Napoleon’s still unbelievable tight ass.

Illya released his hold on Napoleon and fell boneless back on the bed, Napoleon climbed off him and curled up into his side with Illya’s arm pulling him in closer.

“Fuck that was awesome.” Napoleon grinned coming down from his high.

“Yes, it was. Sleep now Cowboy.” Illya said pressing a kiss to Napoleon’s temple.

“Yee-haw.” Napoleon chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

** The End. **

****


End file.
